


Buns in the Oven

by Erin_Riwen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dinner, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry gets creative, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Muggle Culture, Reveals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/pseuds/Erin_Riwen
Summary: Harry finds a creative way to tell Draco their great news
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 326
Collections: HD Mpreg 2020





	Buns in the Oven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladderofyears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/gifts).



> This story is for one of my favorite fests. I'm doubly excited about it since it's the first fic I've been able to finish in 6 months. 
> 
> Thanks to the prompter, LadderofYears, for this fun prompt. I deviated slightly from the prompt but not far; I hope you still enjoy it!
> 
> Huge thanks to sassy_cissa, my dear, sweet friend for running this fest.
> 
> Huge kudos to J and T for their alpha, their beta, their patience and help in so many ways. This is dedicated to you both. I'm so much better with you in my life and so is my writing.
> 
> I hope this makes you smile.

Harry sighed, his head resting on the cool porcelain of the bowl, too tired to even get up. The smell in the bathroom threatened to turn his stomach again and he struggled with the nasty taste in his mouth. A gentle hand touched his shoulder, lifted his head and placed a cup to his lips.

“Rinse and spit,” the calm voice directed and Harry did, never opening his eyes. Then a cool cloth began to move over his flushed face. “Easy there, love,” Draco’s soft voice murmured as he dropped to his knees next to Harry. Harry allowed himself to be pulled back into the strong chest and gave into the comfort of cool flannel and kind hands. His head flopped back onto Draco’s shoulder and he gave a shuddering sigh as the last of the nausea passed for the moment.

“Harry, I know we thought this was just dodgy takeout, which, given that place you got it from, it still could be, but it might be wise to go and see a healer. Just to be sure, of course.” Draco’s voice was so kind that it made Harry’s heart melt.

Harry nodded the tiniest bit, afraid to retrigger his upset tummy, though, he smiled at Draco’s concern. He never got tired of the loving way Draco took care of him.

“No argument from me.”

“Well, there you go. Positive proof you are ill if you do not intend to argue.”

“You can kiss my arse, you posh git,” Harry said with a slight grin as he rolled his face into Draco’s neck and inhaled deeply. He loved Draco’s scent.

“Not before a shower and breakfast, you cretin,” Draco snapped, his sharp words accompanied by a gentle cuddle and then a nudge up.

Harry chuckled as he allowed Draco to help him off the floor and into the shower.

Afterwards, they made their way to the kitchen, Draco close by in case Harry felt ill again.

“How are you feeling? Do you need more sleep?”

“I’m actually okay,” Harry said as he dropped into his chair at the kitchen table. “I slept all night, only woke up a little early when I felt sick.”

As Harry nursed weak tea and toast, Draco had his breakfast and discussed their day.

“I have a board meeting at 11, but I can take you to Mungo’s first. If you want me to stay with you, just say the word and I’ll reschedule.”

Shaking his head, Harry responded: “There’s no need. I’ll gladly take the help getting there but I can sit in the room and wait just fine and if I need help after, I’ll ask Hermione. I’ll be alright. I know the funding deadlines are coming up fast and these meetings are important.”

“Very well,” Draco agreed as he cleaned up their breakfast table.

Harry watched as Draco conjured the dishes expertly into the kitchen sink and cast some cleaning spells, putting everything to right before they would leave their cottage for the day. Their cottage… he loved this peaceful cottage, the homey touches that came from friends and family. He loved the sound and smell of the ocean pouring in through the open windows. Sometimes Harry still had difficulty believing that this was his life now, Draco running their foundation and him a writer of all things. Harry was so proud of Draco, how he’d faced down those who would judge him and worked hard to prove them all wrong. He was well respected and it was Draco who’d convinced Harry that if the idiot press was determined to have his life story published, it might as well be accurate. That book had been a best seller and now he was a celebrated author. The surrealness of his life never failed to surprise him.

“Harry?”

“Hmm?”

Draco was holding Harry's coat out to him. “Come on. I said I'd drop you off at St Mungo's.”

“Right.”

Harry got up from the chair and let Draco help him into his coat. The gesture melted his heart, like all the kind things Draco did for him. As he turned and adjusted the coat on his shoulders, he was caught in one of those moments where you are just so in love you can barely contain it.

“Promise you’ll call if you need me.” Draco said.

“I promise,” Harry assured him, moving to wrap his arms around Draco’s waist and capturing Draco’s mouth in a chaste brush of lips. “Thanks for taking care of me.”

“Of course,” Draco said with a haughty toss of his head. “I’m a superior boyfriend like that.”

“That you are,” Harry laughed as Draco slipped his arm around Harry’s waist and pulled him closer. Harry felt the familiar tug of apparition in his belly that threatened the relative calm he had so recently found.

~~~

Later that day, Harry heard the whoosh of the Floo as he was bending over to pull the roasted vegetables from the oven and smiled as he pictured Draco seeing the dining room on his way down the hall.

“Now that’s a sight to come home to,” the wicked voice said from the doorway, “delicious smells and that fabulous arse in tight trousers on display for me. I know what’s for dessert, what’s for dinner?”

No matter where he was or what he was doing, that voice, that attitude always went straight to his groin. The sheer sexiness of this man was intoxicating. Still smiling, Harry placed the roaster on top of the stove and turned, crossing the floor in a few strides to press himself close, offering a chaste but promising kiss on his lover’s lips.

“We have delicious baby-back ribs in homemade honey bourbon sauce, roasted baby vegetables, salad with baby greens and cherry tomatoes and there are buns in the oven,” Harry smirked and brushed their lips together again before turning back to his tasks.

“So you and Arthur are still indulging in your new passion for Muggle barbecue, I see.”

“Mmhmm,” Harry mumbled, tearing the greens into the large salad bowl. Making the salad by hand was helping Harry expel some of the tension that had been building all day. He was grateful he’d had the time to walk it off, to absorb the news before he got to share it with Draco. He heard Draco take in a sudden breath and turned to look at him.

“What’s wrong?”

“Harry,” Draco said, looking around as if he was just beginning to process all of the preparations in the kitchen and the dining room which was visible through the large archway.

“Did I miss something? Forget your birthday? No. Forget my birthday? No. Anniversary of ...something?” The stormy eyes took another sweep of the room before landing back on Harry’s, searching.

“Nope,” Harry said grinning. “You didn’t forget anything, though this is a special meal for a special day. You just need to enjoy it and guess the theme of the meal.”

“Well, that’s all quite mysterious but I’ll indulge you for tonight, as you’re obviously feeling better. However,” Draco said as he crossed the room and dropped his chin on Harry’s shoulder, his hands laying loosely against Harry’s hip bones, “I do want to know what happened at Mungo's. I got your message that you were fine, which I appreciated, but I’d like to know what you learned.”

“And I’ll tell you all the gory details, I promise. First though, would you help me get dinner on the table?”

“Of course,” Draco said, brushing his cheek with a tender kiss before pulling away. “Wine? Or perhaps beer would better suit your barbecue?” The sarcasm was thick, indicative of his sometimes grudging tolerance of Harry and Arthur’s exploration of all things Muggle.

“Actually, there’s some sparkling grape juice in the fridge. That’s what I’d like. You can have whatever you like.”

Draco narrowed his eyes slightly, seemingly contemplating the situation, before he took the bottle of juice and two glasses into the dining room. Harry just smiled and carried the steaming platter of ribs to the table.

When the rest of dinner had been artfully arranged on the table, Harry sat down, watching as Draco took in the dining-room, turning more than once to look at Harry as he did. “Balloons? Muggle candy… Sour Patch Kids?? I love Sour Patch Kids.”

“I know,” Harry chuckled. “You can have some after dinner.”

“I don’t recognize Sugar Babies or Baby Ruth. Are they good?” The excitement in Draco’s voice made Harry smile.

“They are very good,” Harry assured him as Draco finally took his seat. “So, have you guessed the theme of our dinner yet?”

“Muggles,” Draco ventured with a hopeful grin as he poured them both juice.

“Nope,” Harry laughed as he dug into his dinner.

“Whatever the theme, this dinner is amazing, as always,” Draco declared as he happily munched.

“Aww, thanks. I’m glad you’re enjoying it,” Harry said between bites. “I still want you to guess the theme though.”

“Hmm, well, I’ll have to think. In the meantime, tell me what happened at Mungo's. Did they give you something for the nausea?”

“Yes, they did. It might come back now and then, but it’ll pass in time.”

Draco paused, a sauce-covered rib held carefully between delicate fingertips. “Harry, what does that mean? What, exactly, is going on?”

“Draco, love, everything is fine, I promise. I wouldn’t lie to you,” Harry assured him.

“No, but you’ve certainly dodged that question expertly all night. Now, seriously, what is going on?”

Placing his fork on his plate, Harry wiped his hands and mouth with his napkin and took a sip of juice. “Tell me the theme of the dinner.”

Draco huffed, closing his eyes as if calling on patience.

Harry touched his hand and leaned close. “Indulge me. I’ll return the favour later.”

At that, Draco smiled and visibly relaxed. “Very well.”

His eyes scanned the room, then closed as he apparently went through the evening in his mind.

“Okay, not Muggles, a Muggle holiday I’m not familiar with perhaps? No? Hmm, okay. A picnic, celebrating with a summer picnic in the dead of winter? No. Okay, let’s break this down. You aren’t sick. Special dinner with the good china and balloons. Muggle candy, barbecue, baby greens salad, baby vegetables, buns in the-”

Suddenly, Draco stopped and his eyes flew wide, staring at Harry.

“No! That’s not even possible.”

“What’s not possible?” Harry asked, his face as straight as he could manage.

“If you were a witch, I’d swear you were trying to tell me you’re pregnant, but you’re not a witch so…”

“It’s true, I’m not a witch...”

Harry couldn’t help it, his smile just burst forth and he handed Draco a book he’d hidden under the table.

Draco took it and read the title, Be Prepared: A Practical Handbook for New Dads. He stared at Harry and his mouth opened and closed as he looked from the book back to Harry.

“Draco, breathe,” Harry said, lying his hand on top of Draco’s.

Draco took in a shuddering breath and then another. Finally, he rasped, “Harry, that’s...that’s not possible.”

“Our little buns in the oven would disagree with you there, love.”

Draco’s eyes got even bigger as the words finally hit home.

“Buns,” he whispered, “as in more than one?”

“Yes,” Harry said, taking the book from Draco’s limp hand and placing it on the table. “Twins, Draco. We’re having twins.”

“How, Harry?? How?? Wizards can’t have babies without a lot of effort and help and that’s really only in theory. We asked about it, remember?”

“Well,” Harry said with a shrug. “It seems I can and it’s no theory; it’s a wonderful reality, despite Hermione’s inability to explain it. I saw the sonogram.”

“But how? Are you telling me that she doesn’t actually know?”

“She doesn’t. She said there’s a story in one of her medical books about it supposedly happening in the late 1600s, but no one is positive if it did or not.”

“This is just … bizarre,” Draco said quietly. “There has to be an explanation.”

“Hermione does have a guess how it might have happened, mostly because it’s me.”

“Yes, well, you do often defy the laws of, really, everything.” Draco chuckled. “What’s her guess?”

“She thinks that perhaps it was me wishing for a baby of my own and my magic accommodating. Which, I admit, I have wished for a number of times,” Harry said. “I mean, I know we talked about adopting or surrogate and both of those are wonderful options but there have been moments,” he paused, taking Draco’s hand and brushing his lips over the pale knuckles, “when I’ve felt such deep love for you, for us, that I’ve wished we could have our own children that are just fully ‘us’, you know?”

Draco nodded and Harry saw emotion in those gentle grey eyes that matched his own. “Me too,” Draco whispered.

“We know that when my mum sacrificed herself for me, it gave me protection. Hermione thinks maybe it gave me more than that, that perhaps she gave me her actual magic. She was standing right in front of me and the curse passed through her to me. If her magic left her and latched onto me, it would make sense, explain the crazy things I’ve been able to do. Remus was surprised how quickly I summoned a fully corporeal Patronus and then I survived not only being an actual Horcrux but the killing curse a second time.”

“That’s an interesting idea and I admit,” Draco said, nodding, “it would explain a lot about you.”

“Yeah,” Harry said quietly. “Thanks, mum.”

He looked at the man he loved and touched his cheek tenderly.

“However it happened, we’re going to have babies. Two babies that are all us. I’m just…”

As Harry’s voice broke, Draco slipped from his chair and dropped to his knees. He laid his head in Harry’s lap and pressed his face to Harry's belly.

“Merlin, Harry,” he mumbled. “It’s a miracle.”

Long fingers caressed softly where their babies were growing. Harry could hear the awe in Draco's voice.

“I’m going to be a father.”

Harry smiled.

"Yes, love, so am I."

His fingers carded gently through Draco’s blond hair.

"We're going to be a family."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please show the author your appreciation in a comment and by leaving kudos below. ♥
> 
> This story is part of the on-going and anonymous H/D Mpreg fest. The author will be revealed June 21st.


End file.
